Some Tails Never Die
by Y2Kyle
Summary: I wanted to make a creepy sonic story for Halloween, it has blood some bad word. Character made by sega not me. I know its a horror but it did have some funny stuff and drama
1. Chapter 1

I wonted to make a creepy story of sonic for Halloween. I am trying to make the last part one Halloween day.

All sonic chanters are made by sega NOT by me.

People at the party:

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Honey, shadow, Cream, Blaze, Julie-Su, Sonia, Manic, Rouge, Fang, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Big

**_

* * *

_****_Knuckles_**

_**In**_

**_Some Tails Never Die Chapter 1_**

_**Cream filling **_

It was Halloween wean Sonic was throwing a party for all his friends…. and some enemies.

Knuckles was invited to the party but had no one to watch the master emerald. Then he got the best idea he had ever had.

" OK I will be back at 3:00 am so every thing better be in place when I get back. Your lucky I trust you, I don't let most people watch the master emerald" knuckles said to his emeralds new watcher.

"Don't worry Knuckles I will keep every thing in order and let no one go near the emerald" Egg man said, " You can trust me fully."

" Well OK all impotent numbers are one the mini fridge" and with that knuckles went off to the party.

" Hahaha, gullible Knuckles, he knows nothing about my plain!" Egg man said in a snicker." Now to get me some thing to eat he has to have some thing in this fridge"

Knuckles ran across many trap and gaps to make it to the part even throw sonic lives like 4 block further then the master emerald.

Sonic was standing there greeting the guests and making shear every one came.

" Hay tails glad you can make it so I heard you got a new place hope I can see it later?"Sonic said to his old friend.

Tails grind " ya sonic I'll show it to you." Tails said nervously.

" Shadow! You really came?" Sonic said with excitement.

" Ya I came, but I came for the Bitches." Shadow said with a smile.

" Ummmm…. Shadow this party doesn't have that." Sonic claimed." But we have Pie."

" Then I'm leaving because this party sounds like a big ga…….. What pie? What type?Shadow asked.

" Apple" Sonic answered.

" OK this party might be worth it" so shadow walked off.

" O MY GOD, SONIC LOOK!" Tails shouted has he pointed at a purple weasel with the name Nack.

"Don't worry Tails I invited him. Glade you came Nack." Sonic Said with a big smile because his enemy really came.

" HAY LAUDMOUTH DON'T CALL ME NACK" Nack said as he grabbed sonic by the neck" Your lucky I came, I just came because no party is right with out Fang the Sniper now get out of my way I'm getting me some sweet tail"

So fang walked over to rouge the bat.

" Here comes Knuckles sonic" Amy said to sonic wile pointing out Knuckles.

" Things are looking good with the creepy house sonic how you get it?" Knuckles asked with an out of breath voice.

" The funny thing about that some one mailed me a letter saying that I can throw a party here" sonic said wile rubbing his chin. " But forget about that lets get this party started."

Every followed sonic in to the Big, dusty, bug infested, and scary house.

Sonic took them to a large ballroom with Sonic's boom box and stereo and tables with food and drinks on them.

" Wow, Mister sonic, are we going to dance here?" Cream asked.

" Well yes but first we need the disco ball that is in the basement" sonic said to the young rabbit girl. " Now do you want to be my big helper to day?"

"Me me me !" Cream shouted

" Well OK, the basement door is across the hole over there." Sonic said wile looking at the direction the basement was at.

"OK you can count on me, but it will be scary." Cream said with a scared voice. "Come with me cheese we will do much better together"

"Chao Chao!" Cheese cheered.

So the two left to the basement with sonic watching them go in the room.

" Cheese do you see any thing" cream asked here friend the chao. " Found the light switch.

When she turned on the switch she fell down the staircase to the basement.

"Cheese are you there?" Cream asked because she could not see here friend any more. "Cheese?".

The door up the stairs slowly closed

"Cheese?"

Back with the others

" Look at him over there talking to rouge, my girl friend" Knuckles said with an angry voice. " I'm gone kick Fang's ass!"

" Wait, I thought you were dating Julie-Su " Tails said.

" And I thought you were dating my sister" Sonic said

" What, a guy can't have 3 girl friends?" Knuckles said

"Hey ware is cream it shouldn't take this long to get the disco ball is just at the end of the stairs." Sonic worried. " Tails you go see what is taking Cream so long, She must have found some old toys or some thing"

"Fine" Tails shrugged.

Tails walked over the basement door and knocked.

" Hay Cream are you OK in there" tails said throw the door but there was nothing but silence.

Tails opened the door and tried to turn on the light but it didn't work. " What the? Cream you in hear? Sonic getting worried"

Back to the others…again

" Mmmmm…. This Pie the best man you wont some Maria?" Shadow asked his imaginary dead friend.

" No thanks" Maria said

Tails busted out of the basement door with blood every ware on him

"GUYS COME QUICK!" Tails Shrieked

" Tails what happened!" knuckles Shouted

Every one gasped at Tails trenched in blood

" Follow me" tails said with tears.

They followed him down the staircase of the basement to see Cream the rabbit's dead body. Her body was slit open and it looked like some opened filled her up will the blood and guts of cheese the chao and one her back it looked like some one burned a mark on her back it was a diamond with a cross in it.

"Oh my God, what happened to her."? Amy sobbed

" I found her live and she said my tummy fells funny then her stomach busted at me and it was already filled with her chao" Tails explained.

" How is that possible" Asked Rouge

" Its not, but we have to get out of her before we get killed as well" Tails Said

" It was just a freak accident, she must have fallen and well died" Fang said with a smart-ass voice.

" She was a live wean I got hear then she exploded!" Tails Shouted

" Then you killed her" Fang claimed

"What!" Tails nervously yelled

" You killed her and then you made up this story, I now a killer wean I see one" Fang argued.

" You should know, your one your self" Tails said for a come back

" Exactly" Fang agreed

"Lets just go!" Tails Growled

" Stop yelling you scaring Amy" Honey interrupted " just look at her.

Amy was just sitting there looking at her dead friend corps.

" Its OK Amy" Big said trying to comfort her, He put his hand on her shadier.

" Don't touch me!" Amy cried with tears dropping every ware.

" LoOK Amy shes dea….."Knuckles said has Amy stopped him from speaking

" NOOO….. Shut up" Amy fell and started to lie on the floor next to Cream.

"Amy!" Knuckles Shouted

" NO" Amy yelled

"Amy!" Knuckles shouted again

" NO" Amy yelled

" Amy shut the hell up!" Knuckles exclaimed

" What?" Amy seemed confused for hearing him say shut up

" Shut up" Knuckles said again " wean my dad died I was crushed and I was scared and wouldn't get of my island and now with some of my friends help I faced that he was dead but it still took a lot so do some thing that I could not do and face it from the beginning"

Knuckles had a one tear coming from his eye

" I will try Knuckles" Amy said with a more Happier voice.

" Ok guys lets get out and have are party some ware not as risky to die." Sonic said

So they all went up stairs to the front door but a gust of wind closed all the windows and all the doors.

" Aaaaaaa… Crap" Knuckles said with a somewhat scared voice but was still cool about all that happened.


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter all sonic characters are made by sega and sonic team

People left: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Honey, Julie-Su, Sonia, Manic, Fang, Big, Rouge, and Blaze.

Dead: Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the chao

_**Knuckles**_

_**In**_

_**Some Tails Never Die**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A BIG PROBLEM **_

"**It must have just been the wind" Sonic said wile he walks toward the door and tried to open it." See it will open like so…. What … the damn things jammed"**

"**I am scared Sonic" Amy said with a fritted voice as she grabbed his arm**

"**Well let's get back to the party" Sonic said with a smirk **

"**SONIC! How can you just stand there and go back to the party after some one killed cream" Tails complained**

" **Tails, you said you saw her stomach blow up and you saw no one ells so that mean she must have eaten some thing bad like one of egg man's candy bot" Sonic remarket " I tolled her it will hurt her one day and today was that day, There is no one her trying to kill us so were going back to the party and that's that"**

"**It was your idea to leave the house like 5 minuets ago" tails muterd**

" **ya I know but I looked at the facts and it is ether you killed her or the candy bot, I don't think its you because you will never do some thing like that but if you act like this again I wont know what to believe" Sonic jabbered**

"**Ok guys, can we just get to the party now?" Vector said.**

**After that sonic and tails didn't talk much in the party.**

**The music was laud and every one was dancing**

"**so guys are you going to make up and be friends again" Knuckles said will putting is arm around tails and sonic necks." And if you don't I will kick your asses because no girl like a guy with friends that are emo" **

**Sonic crossed his arms and pointed his head upward away from tails but with his eyes staring at him." Sorry….."Sonic muttered.**

"**Ya well I'm sorry to" Tails said with his arm crossed and looking the other way.**

**They then both smiled at each other and then started to make up.**

**Knuckles then walked other rouge to see if she will like to have a dance**

"**Wont to dance babe?" Knuckles said to rouge.**

"**Oh… Sorry sugar but I was planning to dance with Fang  
rouge answered him. **

**Then she and fang walked of to dance with there arm around each other and Fang looking back giving Knuckles the evil eye.**

**Well there is still Julie- Su and Sonia so knuckles walked off to Sonia.**

** Hay there Sonia how you like to dance Knuckles asked again**

**Sorry Honey but I am going to dance with my brother manic" Sonia explained. **

**So she left with manic **

**Green Basted, well then I with just go with Julie-Su. Knuckles said to himself. I know she will just dance with me**

**Julie-Su do you wont to dance Knuckles asked her.**

** No thanks Knuckles but I will love to walk around this house, it so creepy that it's romantic. Julie-Su said.**

**OK Knuckles happily agreed.**

**Back with sonic and tails**

"**Sonic you wont any thing to eat or drink I am going to get some thing to snack on" Tails kindly asked.**

"**Ya, I will like a coke" Sonic gladly said.**

**So tails went to get some thing to eat and a coke for sonic. While going he walked past Amy and Big.**

"**Hay Amy, this Statue is really big" Big said to Amy as he was looking at a large statchu of an Echidna. **

**Amy shrugged. "Ya Big, that's grate" **

**Big than walked forward to see the statue for closely and it started to shake."Amy come here"**

"**Not now Big"**

**Just than the large Statue started to shake even more and the whole thing came crashing dawn on top of Big the cat.**

**Amy closed her eyes from the dust of the Statue. Wean she open them she seen a shadow in the smoke. She proceeded too chase it and she took out her piko-piko.**

**She continued to chase the shadow down the rooms of the house leaving marks of her hammer on the floors and walls.**

"**Get back her!" Amy shouted.**

**In one of the holes there was Knuckles and Julie-Su laying on the wall.**

**Julie-Su had her arms around Knuckles neck and as they were going to kiss there was a shadow that just rushed by them pushing them down.**

**Amy saw them on the floor and on sight she thought one of them must have pushed the Statue.**

"**Now witch one of you did it?" Amy asked with a voice filled with anger. "TELL ME!"**

"**Tell you what?" Julie-Su said with fear**

"**Who pushed the Statue on…..Big?" Amy's voice Changed as she said Big. "Oh God I was so caught up in catching the one that pushed the statue that I forgot to see if Big was ok" **

**She rushed to see her big friend and she saw that his feet were coming out of a pile of rubbish. **

**Amy thought he would ok because he was in worse ingeries, But as she saw them dig up big she seen that there was a pointy Dagger like rock lunged in his skull with Blood gushed out from the top. **

"**NO! Tails was rite there is a killer her and I think there trying to kill my friends then me!" she said with a fear filled voice. "But Knuckles said to be strong."**

"**Ok guys now that we know there is a killer we must never be alone and stay here" Tails leaded.**

"**I will rather go and get killed by the killer in a fight than just wait to die." Shadow said**

"**Ya he is rite" agreed fang.**

"**I knew you and fang will be like this so we will be with like 3 people in a group and look around the house for the killer. We need at least one person in each team to have a cell phone" Tails said."So we can contact each other.**

**So the groups were made there was **

**Group 1:**

**Sonic**

**Tails**

**Honey**

**Group 2**

**Knuckles**

**Amy**

**Julie-Su**

**Group 3**

**Vector**

**Espio**

**Sharmy **

**Group 4**

**Fang**

**Shadow**

**Rouge**

**Group 5**

**Sonia**

**Manic**

**Blaze**

"**So every ones ready" Sonic asked.**

"**Were good here" Knuckles said.**

"**Were ready" said Espio.**

"**Wear ready to go mates" Fang said.**

"**Every thing fine with us" said Blaze**

"**So we are ready sonic?" Asked honey.**

"**Yup, so let's go" said sonic.**

**So the guys are going to try and fined this killer, will they fined them or will they die like there friends, just what is the killers intentions.**

**Fined out next time. **


End file.
